Aishiteru Sakura
by Hime Hime Chan
Summary: "Sakuralah pasanganku."/ "Oh, begitu."/ "Kau sangat cantik Sakura."/ "Seperti pangeran dan putri sungguhan!"/ "Aishiteru mo, Sasuke-kun."/ Hanya oneshoot yang menceritakan tentang pernyataan cinta Sasuke. SasuSaku. RE-PUBLISH! RnR minna?


Author's Note :

Minna, ini fict pertamaku yang aku re-publish. Hanya di edit di beberapa bagian, ditambahkan beberapa scene, dan memperbaiki typo-typo yang ada-semoga disini sudah gak ada lagi typonya tenang saja, intinya tetap sama kok ^^. Harap dibaca dan di review lagi ya. Yosh! Tanpa banyak kata kata lagi, ini diaaaaa...

Hime Hime Chan presented...

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Aishiteru Sakura © Hime Hime Chan

Rate : T

Genre : Romance and Fluff-maybe?

Pair : SasuSaku

Warning : typo, re-publish, OOC, gaje, dan ketidaksempurnaan lainnya dalam fict ini

Don't Like Don't Read

NORMAL POV

"Sasori, kau itu lucu sekali hahaha..."

Saat ini Sakura sedang berjalan bersama Sasori di koridor sekolah menuju kelas mereka. Dan mereka sedang membicarakan hal-hal ringan sampai akhirnya mereka sampai di kelas tepat saat bel masuk sudah berbunyi.

Setelah beberapa lama, Kakashi _sensei_ pun masuk dengan membawa setumpuk undangan. Semua siswa siswi di kelas X-2 menatap penasaran pada setumpuk undangan itu. Ada juga yang berbisik bisik dengan teman sebelahnya. Dan sepertinya Kakashi _sensei _menyadari itu dan memecahkan keheningan yang ada di kelas X-2.

"_Ohayou gozaimasu_." sapa Kakashi _sensei._

"_Ohayou, sensei_." jawab semua siswa-siswi kelas X-2.

"Kurasa tidak perlu berbasa basi lagi ya, karena kalian sepertinya sudah sangat penasaran." kata Kakashi _sensei_ sambil tersenyum di balik masker hitamnya.

"Iya, _sensei_. Kami sangat penasaran! Cepat beritahu kami!" seru Naruto yang tiba-tiba berdiri dari duduknya. Sasuke yang disebelahnya hanya menghela napas dan mendelik pada sahabat-dobenya itu.

"Naruto, duduk. Aku baru akan memberitahu kalian." kata Kakashi. Naruto pun duduk kembali ke tempatnya.

"Nah, anak-anak. Ini adalah undangan untuk pesta dansa nanti malam yang akan diadakan di aula sekolah ini. Semua yang datang harus membawa pasangannya ke pesta ini. Pasangan kalian tidak harus siswa sekolah ini. Jadi, setelah istirahat nanti aku akan kembali kesini untuk mendata siapa saja pasangan pasangan yang akan datang ke kelas ini. Nah, sekarang kita mulai pelajaran pertama." jelas Kakashi _sensei_ panjang lebar tanpa ada yang menyela.

Saat Kakashi _sensei_ sedang menjelaskan pelajaran, ada yang berbisik-bisik tentang...

"Hei, aku penasaran nih siapa yang akan jadi pasangan dari Sasuke Uchiha?" tanya salah satu siswi bernama Tayuya kepada teman sebelahnya yang bernama Karin.

Yap, pasangan Sasuke Uchiha.

"Aku tidak tau. Tapi semoga saja itu aku. Aku kan ketua fansclubnya." sahut Karin.

"Hmm... benar juga."

Tiba-tiba ada sebuah penghapus papan tulis melayang dan mendarat tepat di atas kepala Tayuya.

"Aww! Sakit!" ringis Tayuya.

"Maaf, nona. Kalau anda ingin berbicara dengan teman anda, silahkan saat jam istirahat tapi jangan saat pelajaran saya." sahut Kakashi _sensei_ dengan senyum mengerikannya dan jika Kakashi _sensei_ sudah menggunakan kata saya-anda, berarti dia sudah marah. Bersiap-siaplah disantap olehnya jika begitu.

"Ma-maaf, _sensei_." ucap Tayuya dan pelajaran pun dilanjutkan oleh Kakashi _sensei._

* * *

H_H_C

Saat jam istirahat...

Di kelas X-2 masih ramai dengan siswa-siswinya yang belum keluar karena masih membicarakan tentang pesta dansa itu.

Semua fans Sasuke yang ada di kelas tersebut pun mengerubungi tempat duduk Sasuke dan dipimpin oleh Karin.

"Sasuke-_kun_, siapa pasanganmu? Kalau tidak ada sama aku saja ya?" tanya Karin dengan nada yang dibuat manja.

Hening sejenak sebelum Sasuke menjawab pertanyaan Karin.

"Sakuralah pasanganku." jawab Sasuke. Dan itu membuat semua terkejut termasuk Karin. Pasalnya, Sasuke tidak pernah menunjukkan tanda tanda kalau dia menyukai atau tertarik dengan Sakura. Tapi, tiba tiba Sasuke membuat pernyataan bahwa Sakura adalah pasangannya.

Disisi lain, orang yang bersangkutan a.k.a Sakura yang sedaritadi mencuri dengar pembicaraan Sasuke dan para fansnya terkejut bukan main dengan wajah yang merah bak kepiting rebus.

SAKURA POV

Deg!Jantungku terasa mau lepas dan wajahku terasa panas. Aku langsung bediri dari tempat dudukku saat kata-kata itu keluar dari mulut seorang Sasuke Uchiha. Seketika semua gadis yang mengelilingi Sasuke itu langsung mengarah padaku. "Hah?Sakura...!" kata mereka serempak dengan ekspresi wajah yang kaget karena perkataan Sasuke tadi. Ya, namaku Haruno Sakura.

"Sakura, kau beruntung sekali!" kata Ino sahabatku yang sedari tadi berada disampingku. Aku yang masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang barusan ku dengar, hanya berdiri diam seperti patung di meja kelasku. Tiba-tiba, seseorang menarik lenganku.

"Jangan pernah sembarangan mengambil pasanganku!" kata Sasori lantang yang tiba-tiba masuk ke kelas dan langsung menarikku ke pelukannya. Aku mendongak melihat sahabatku, Akasuna no Sasori yang mengatakan aku ini adalah pasangannya.

"Benarkah?" jawab Sasuke yang langsung menarikku ke pelukannya dan berkata "Maaf, tapi dia milikku." dengan wajah coolnya, ia menarikku keluar kelas. Aku yang masih setengah sadar karena kejadian tadi, hanya mengikuti Sasuke yang menarikku. Sedangkan Sasori, Ino, dan gadis-gadis yang ada di kelas hanya melongo dan kaget.

* * *

H_H_C

Di atap sekolah...

"Sa-Sasuke-_ku-kun_.." kataku tergagap seperti Hinata.

"Hn." jawab Sasuke dengan jawaban andalannnya.

"Ke-kenapa membawaku kesini? Kan sebentar lagi kelas akan dimulai." kataku pelan.

"Lalu, kenapa kau bilang aku pasanganmu? Padahal kau tidak pernah memintaku jadi pasanganmu." lanjutku panjang lebar.

"Aku sudah mengajakmu." jawab Sasuke. Aku hanya menatapnya dengan pandangan bertanya. "Di depan kelas tadi, bahkan si merah Sasori itu pun mendengarnya." jelas Sasuke. Blush! Aku tidak percaya Sasuke berkata seperti itu. Sasuke yang dari dulu aku suka, yang selalu bersikap dingin terhadap gadis sekarang berkata bahwa aku ini pasangannya? Benar-benar sulit kupercaya.

"Ma-maaf,Sasuke-_kun_. Apa aku tidak salah dengar?" tanyaku takut kalau aku salah dengar.

"Hn. Jadi mau tidak?" jawabnya dengan seringaian dan tatapan mata yang tidak dapat kuartikan.

"Umm... aku mau Sasuke-_kun_." jawabku dengan wajah merah seperti tomat. Ia hanya tertawa pelan namun aku bisa mendengarnya. "Kenapa kau tertawa,Sasuke-kun?" tanyaku dengan wajah yang masih memerah sambil menatapnya.

Tapi, ia hanya menjawab "Kita ke kelas sekarang. Jangan lupa bersiap siap sepulang sekolah." katanya dan langsung meninggalkanku di atap sekolah. Aku yang masih bingung untuk mencerna kata-katanya barusan hanya diam dan berpikir. Setelah bunyi bel terdengar, aku langsung sadar dan langsung lari ke kelasku.

* * *

H_H_C

Di kelas X-2...

"Hei, _Forehead_! Darimana saja kau?" tanya Ino dengan wajah yang penasaran.

"Dih-amph,Pigh!" kataku yang capek setelah lari ke kelas tadi.

"Kenapa kau? Eh, apa yang dilakukannya kepadamu? Apa dia menyatakan perasaannya padamu, _Forehead_?" tanya Ino dengan serentetan pertanyaan yang aku bingung harus menjawab yang mana dulu.

"Aku—" ucapanku terpotong karena tiba-tiba guruku, Kakashi _sensei_ datang. Aku langsung duduk di tempatku yang berada di samping tembok dan berada di belakang Sasuke.

"Selamat siang, anak-anak." kata Kakashi _sensei_ memberi salam.

"Selamat siang, _sensei._" jawab anak-anak kompak.

"Sebelum saya mengajar, saya mau memastikan bahwa semua murid kelas ini sudah mendapat pasangan untuk pesta dansa nanti malam." jelas Kakashi _sensei._

"Kalau belum punya pasangan bagaimana, _sensei_?" tanya Ten-Ten. Karena pertanyaan Ten-Ten, aku langsung melirik Sasori. 'Apakah Sasori sudah punya pasangan? Ah, aku jadi merasa bersalah.' tanyaku dalam hati. Yang dilirik hanya diam saja.

"Hei." suara bariton itu menyadarkanku dari lamunanku. Rupanya Sasuke. Ia melihatku dengan tatapan itu lagi, tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

"Ada apa, Sasuke-_kun_?" tanyaku yang bingung.

"Memperingatkanmu untuk tidak melamun di kelas." jawabnya.

"Oh, begitu." gumamku tidak jelas. "Ah, sudahlah!" kataku dan langsung membuka buku pelajaran karena kelas telah dimulai.

* * *

H_H_C

"Kriiiiiinggggggg..."

Bel pulang sekolah telah berbunyi. Aku langsung bersiap-siap untuk pulang. Saat aku baru berjalan menjauhi sekolah, aku mendengar suara klakson mobil di belakangku tapi tak kuhiraukan. Aku hanya terus berjalan sampai mobil itu berada di sampingku. Aku pun berhenti dan begitu pula mobilnya. Tiba-tiba kaca pintu itu terbuka dan "Masuklah." kata seseorang itu (yang ternyata adalah Sasuke) dengan nada memerintah.

Tanpa basa-basi aku langsung masuk dan berkata "Kau mau apa, Sasuke-_kun_?"

"Mengantarmu pulang." setelah berkata begitu dia langsung mengendarai mobilnya tanpa menghiraukanku. Selama di perjalanan, kami saling diam. Aku merasa canggung dengan suasana ini,jadi aku memulai pembicaraan

"Hei, kau mau mengantarku pulang?" Dia hanya ber-hn saja.

"Hei, hanya menjawab hn saja!" protesku kemudian.

Akhirnya ia menjawab, "Hanya kebetulan lewat dan ya, sekalian saja." jawabnya singkat.

"Ehm.. kenapa kau memilihku untuk menjadi pasanganmu? Padahalkan banyak sekali gadis-gadis yang lebih cantik dariku." Aku tertegun melihat wajahnya. Setelah aku mengatakan itu, muncul seringaian seperti di atap sekolah tadi dari wajah tampan Sasuke.

"Hmm... aku hanya mengajak gadis terpopuler se-Konoha SHS untuk menjadi pasanganku saja." jawabnya masih menyeringai dengan nada santai.

"Oh." gumamku pelan. Aku kecewa. Kukira Sasuke mengajakku karena dia mempunyai perasaan yang sama denganku, tapi kurasa dugaanku salah. Aku kembali terdiam. Tak lama, mobil Sasuke berhenti di depan rumahku. Aku baru sadar kalau aku belum memberitahu alamat rumahku, tapi aku tidak tahu kalau ternyata dia sudah tahu.

"Ba-bagaimana kau—"

"Tak usah kau pikirkan aku tahu darimana karena aku tinggal di rumah tepat di depan rumahmu." jawabnya. Aku melihat rumah yang berada di samping kananku. 'Hah? Jadi selama ini dia tinggal disini? Ah,aku baru _kaa-san_ tak pernah memberitahuku kalau ada tetangga baru yang tinggal di depan? Hhh... ya sudahlah.' kataku dalam hati. "Baiklah, _arigatou_ Sasuke-_kun_." kataku dengan senyum di wajahku membuat pipinya mengeluarkan semburat merah tipis dan langsung membuatku terkikik pelan.

"Hn, untukmu." katanya sebelum aku turun dari mobilnya.

"Untukku? Apa ini?" tanyaku heran.

"Kau akan tahu setelah kau bersiap-siap. 1 jam lagi kutunggu kau disini." jelasnya dengan nada memerintah.

"Baik." jawabku.

Aku membuka pintu rumahku dan memberi salam.

"_Tadaima~_"

Tak ada jawaban. 'Mungkin Tou-san dan Kaa-san belum pulang.' kataku dalam hati. "Ah! Baiklah, aku akan mandi dan bersiap-siap untuk malam pentingku." kataku bersemangat dan langsung bersiap untuk mandi.

Selesai mandi, aku langsung ke kamar dan teringat hadiah dari Sasuke tadi. Aku pun penasaran dan langsung membukanya. Isi dari hadiah tersebut adalah sebuah gaun merah marun tanpa lengan dan panjang semata kaki dan juga ada high heels berwarna merah yang serasi dengan gaunnya. 'Ternyata Sasuke sudah mempersiapkan ini.' kataku dalam hati dengan perasaan senang.

Setelah beberapa lama aku bersiap-siap, aku langsung keluar rumah dan mendapati Sasuke yang menungguku di luar rumah dengan mobil sport hitamnya. Dengan kemeja merah dan jas serta celana putih juga sepatu hitam,dia melangkah dan membukakan pintu mobil untukku. Aku terpana melihatnya, dan entah mengapa dan sejak kapan wajahku memanas dan kurasa mukaku merah sekarang. Tanpa banyak bicara, dia langsung melajukan mobilnya. Selama di perjalanan kami hanya diam. Tidak mengeluarkan satu patah kata pun.

Akhirnya keheningan itu pun hilang ketika dia membuka mulut "Kau sangat cantik Sakura." katanya dan membuat wajahku memerah lagi.

"_A-arigatou_, k-kau juga tampan sekali." jawabku. Memang benar, malam ini dia tampan sekali seperti seorang pangeran. Aku mendengarnya terkikik pelan mendengar jawabanku tadi. Setelah itu kami kembali terdiam.

* * *

H_H_C

"Ayo sudah sampai." katanya sambil membukakan pintu untukku. Benar-benar romantis. Lalu aku turun dari mobilnya dan melihat banyak pasangan yang datang, seperti SaiIno, NejiTen, ShikaTema, dan NaruHina. Mereka semua benar-benar serasi.

"Kau ini kenapa?" suara bariton Sasuke menyadarkanku.

Aku pun menjawab "Tidak apa-apa."

"Ayo." katanya lalu merangkulku dengan mesra.

Saat aku masuk ke aula sekolah bersama Sasuke, pasangan-pasangan yang ada disana langsung melihat kami dengan tatapan kagum, kaget, atau semacamnya.

"Wahh... benar-benar pasangan yang serasi!"

"Seperti pangeran dan putri sungguhan!"

"Sasuke yang tampan dan Sakura yang cantik!"

Banyak sekali kata-kata seperti itu terlontar dari mulut mereka semua. Aku hanya tersenyum mendengar kata-kata mereka.

* * *

H_H_C

"Panas sekali. Ayo, kita keluar." kata Sasuke setelah baru setengah jam kami di dalam. Dia langsung merangkulku kembali dan mengajakku keluar.

"Ki-kita mau kemana, Sasuke-_kun_?" tanyaku heran.

"Aku mau menunjukkanmu sesuatu. Tutup matamu." perintahnya dan mataku langsung ditutup oleh kain yang dipasangkan Sasuke di mataku. Dia menuntunku ke dalam mobil. Aku hanya diam. Setelah beberapa lama mobil ini berhenti dan aku langsung di tuntun kembali. Setelah berjalan beberapa langkah, aku berhenti.

"Sekarang buka matamu." perintah Sasuke. Aku terkejut. Tidak percaya dengan apa yang kulihat sekarang. Sebuah danau yang dihiasi lilin-lilin dan aku melihat ke atas, kembang api menghiasi langit-langit. Sangat indah. Aku menengok ke samping dan mendapati Sasuke tengah berdiri di hadapanku. Aku menatapnya tidak percaya.

"Sa-Sasuke-_kun_, ap-apa ma-maksu-sud mu?" tanyaku tergagap sambil menatapnya kaget.

Dia menghembuskan napas dengan keras dan berkata "Kau tidak tahu apa maksudku?" tanyanya tidak percaya.

Aku hanya menggeleng sambil menutup mulutku.

"Aku menyukaimu, Sakura." katanya sambil memegang kedua tanganku juga. Saat mengatakan itu, wajahnya mengeluarkan semburat merah tipis. Aku semakin kaget dan aku mengeluarkan air mata.

"..." aku hanya diam. Tidak bisa berkata-kata. Aku menunduk sambil menangis dan kurasa wajahku sedang memerah sekarang.

"Sakura, kenapa kau diam saja?Apa kau tidak menyukaiku?" tanyanya. Kurasa dia khawatir atau... tegang?

Aku pun memberanikan diri menatapnya. Sambil menahan tangis, aku berkata "Tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya bahagia." kataku dengan senyumku yang tulus. Aku menatap mata onyxnya itu dengan iris emeraldku.

"Lalu? Ehm... bagaimana perasaanmu padaku, Sakura?" tanyanya dengan wajah yang semakin memerah.

"A-aku ju-ga menyukaimu, Sasuke-_kun_." kataku tergagap. Wajahku semakin memerah setelah mengatakan itu. Air mataku terus turun ke pipiku. Dia pun tertegun dan langsung merasa lega kurasa. Wajahnya memerah tapi hanya sementara.

"Jangan menangis." perintahnya sambil menghapus air mataku dengan tangannya.

"Aku bahagia, Sasuke-kun." kataku dengan senyum bahagia. Akhirnya perasaanku terbalas. 'Oh, _Kami-sama_!Terima kasih telah memberikan Sasuke untukku.'

Dia mendekatiku, semakin dekat denganku. Dia merangkul pinggangku dan wajahnya dia dekatkan padaku. Semakin dekat dan dekat sampai aku bisa merasakan hembusan napasnya yang hangat. Aku pun menutup mataku dan merasakan bibirku basah juga sesuatu mengulum seisi mulutku. Ternyata bibir Sasuke. Kami berciuman. Setelah ciuman tadi, dia mengambil napas untuk mengambil pasokan oksigen, aku pun sama.

Setelah dia mengambil napas, dia berkata "_Aishiteru_, Sakura."

"_Aishiteru mo_, Sasuke-kun." balasku. Kami pun berciuman dengan mesra di tepi danau itu. Aku merangkul lehernya dan dia merangkul pinggangku.

FIN

Author's Note :

Gomen ya kalau masih banyak kesalahannya...

Semoga gak tambah gaje #amin.

Yosh! Balas review yang gak login dulu!

**Retno UchiHaruno **:  
Gomen kalo gak seru ya, Retno-san. Ini udah aku publish lagi. Semoga suka ya. Jangan lupa review lagi XD

**n :  
**Maaf sebesar besarnya kalo emang mirip. Ini udah aku edit trus ku publish. Review lagi ya.

**iwak peyek chan** :  
makasih atas reviewnya ^^

Bagi yang login, aku balas lewat PM ya.

Mind to RnR or CnC?

Signed,  
Hime Hime Chan


End file.
